Field of Invention
The invention relates to a recording medium and a data transmission system.
Related Art
In recent years, for expanding the application of the consumer electronics, some companies start to introduce the near field communication (or short range wireless communication) technology in the electronic products. The near field communication (or short range wireless communication) technology can allow the transmission of such as command, music, picture, business card, data or file from an electronic apparatus to another electronic apparatus without establishing a physical circuit connection. This not only provides a convenient way of data transmission for the electronic apparatus but also expand their applications, for example, to replace the occasions requiring IC cards, such as access control, tickets, credit cards. Or in the occasion of receiving advertising information, such like using Bluetooth to receive the coupon from a screen in the market.
It is an expectable trend for the electronic product to equip with near field communication function. Therefore, it is an active subject for people to develop a new architecture of electronic apparatus with near field communication function.